Adieu
by Anarithil
Summary: Les raisons qui ont poussé Denethor à s'immoler sur un bûcher sont bien obscures. Folie ? Maladie ? Nul ne le sait. Mais Pippin remarque la présence d'une énigmatique jeune elfe à ses côtés.


**Disclaimer : **Il y a (malheureusement) des droits d'auteurs apposés à certaines choses que j'utilise pour ma fanfiction. Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Poursuivez-moi en justice si ça vous chante, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ma carrière fanfictive et je n'ai pas un kopeck en poche.

* * *

**Adieu **par _Eilise_

Chapitre Unique

* * *

Quand l'ombre noire se retira de la Porte, Gandalf resta encore assis immobile. Mais Pippin se leva, comme débarrassé d'un grand poids ; il resta à écouter les cors, et il eut l'impression qu'ils allaient lui briser le cœur de joie. Et jamais par la suite il ne put entendre un cor au loin sans que les larmes lui montassent aux yeux. Mais alors sa mission lui revint soudain à la mémoire et il courut en avant. A ce moment, Gandalf remua et parla à Gripoil ; il allait franchir la Porte.

« Gandalf, Gandalf !" cria Pippin.

Et Gripoil s'arrêta.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Gandalf. « N'y a-t-il pas dans la Cité une loi que oblige ceux qui portent le noir et l'argent à rester dans la Citadelle, sauf permission du roi ? »

« Il me l'a donnée. » dit Pippin. « C'est lui qui m'a renvoyé. Mais j'ai peur. Il peut se passer là-bas quelque chose de terrible. Le seigneur a perdu l'esprit, je crois. J'ai peur qu'il ne se tue et qu'il ne tue aussi Faramir. Ne pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

Gandalf regarda par la Porte béante, et il entendit déjà dans les champs le son croissant de la bataille. Il serra le poing.

« Je dois aller. » dit-il. « Le Cavalier Noir est sorti et il va encore apporter sur nous la ruine. Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Mais Faramir ! » cria Pippin. « Il n'est pas mort, et ils vont le brûler vif si personne ne les arrête. »

« Le brûler vif ? » dit Gandalf. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Dites vite. »

« Denethor s'est rendu aux Tombeaux. » répondit Pippin « Il a pris Faramir, et il dit que nous devons tous brûler, qu'il ne veut pas attendre, qu'on doit édifier un bûcher et le brûler dessus, et Faramir aussi. Il a envoyé des hommes chercher du bois et de l'huile. Je l'a dit à Beregond, mais je crains qu'il n'ose pas quitter son poste : il est de garde. Et que pourrait-il faire, de toute façon ? »

Pippin déversa ainsi son récit, tout en se dressant pour toucher le genou de Gandalf de ses mains tremblantes.

« Ne pouvez-vous sauver Faramir ? »

« Peut-être que si. » dit Gandalf « Mais dans ce cas, d'autres mourront, je le crains. Enfin…il me faut bien y aller puisque aucune autre aide ne peut l'atteindre. Mais il sortira de tout ceci du mal et de l'affliction. Même au cœur de notre place forte, l'Ennemi a le pouvoir de nous frapper, car c'est sa volonté qui est à l'œuvre. »

Alors, ayant pris sa décision, il agit rapidement : il saisit Pippin et l'assit devant lui, puis il fit tourner Gripoil d'un mot. Ils remontèrent les rues de Minas Tirith dans une battue de sabots, tandis que le bruit de la guerre s'élevait derrière eux. Partout, des hommes, tirés de leur désespoir et de leur peur, saisissaient leur armes et criaient mutuellement : « Rohan est arrivé ! » Des capitaines hurlaient, des compagnies s'assemblaient ; bon nombre descendaient déjà vers la Porte. Ils rencontrèrent le Prince Imrahil, qui leur cria :

« Où allez-vous ainsi, Mithrandir ? Les Rohirrim se battent dans les champs du Gondor ! Nous devons rassembler toute la force que nous pouvons trouver. »

« Vous aurez besoin de chaque homme et davantage. » dit Gandalf. « Faites toute hâte. Je viendrai dés que je le pourrai. Mais j'ai une course à faire auprès du Seigneur Denethor, qui ne souffre pas de délai. Prenez le commandement en l'absence du Seigneur ! »

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin ; tandis qu'ils grimpaient et approchaient de la Citadelle, ils sentaient le vent souffler sur leurs visages et ils apercevaient au loin la lueur du matin, croissante dans le ciel du sud. Mais elle leur apportait peu d'espoir, car ils ne savaient quel mal les attendait, et ils craignaient d'arriver trop tard.

« Les ténèbres passent. » dit Gandalf « Mais elles pèsent encore lourdement sur cette Cité. »

A la porte de la Citadelle, ils ne trouvèrent pas de garde.

« Beregond est donc parti. » dit Pippin avec un peu plus d'espoir.

Ils se détournèrent et suivirent vivement la route de la Porte Close. Celle-ci avait été grande ouverte, et le portier gisait devant. Il avait été tué et sa clé avait été volée.

« Œuvre de l'Ennemi ! » dit Gandalf. « Il affectionne pareils faits ; l'ami en guerre contre l'ami, la loyauté divisée dans la confusion des cœurs. »

Il mit pied à terre et dit à Gripoil de regagner son écurie.

« Car, mon ami, » dit-il, « Il y a longtemps que toi et moi aurions dû rejoindre le champ de bataille, mais d'autres affaires me retiennent. Toutefois, reviens au plus vite si je t'appelle ! »

Ils franchirent la Porte et descendirent le long de la route en lacets. La lumière croissait, et les hautes colonnes et les figures taillées défilaient lentement comme des spectres gris. Le silence fut soudain rompu, et ils entendirent en contrebas des cris et un cliquetis d'épée : pareils sons n'avaient pas retenti dans les lieux sacrés depuis la construction de la Cité. Ils finirent par arriver à Rath Dinen, et ils se dirigèrent vivement vers la Maison des Intendants, qui se dressait dans le demi-jour sous son grand dôme.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! » cria Gandalf, s'élançant vers l'escalier de pierre qui précédait la Porte. « Arrêtez cette folie ! »

Une jeune fille elfe, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux tout aussi sombres, vêtue d'une robe blanche et vaporeuse, et un corset élégamment lacé, d'une couleur beige, soutenait le fin tissu qui dévoilait les formes de son corps chétif et fort fragile. Son teint, aussi blanc que celui de la première neige de décembre, la rendait terriblement maladive aux yeux de Pippin, qui fut tout de même ébloui par cette beauté froide. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle se lamentait, murmurant sans discontinuer des mots elfiques empreints de tristesse et de deuil. Un elfe aux yeux bleus comme les profondeurs de la Mer la retenait fermement par les bras, la suppliant de ne guère faire une chose inconsidérée pour sauver Faramir. Pippin le reconnut immédiatement ; c'était Legolas.

Car là étaient les serviteurs de Denethor, leurs épées et des torches à la main, mais, sous le portique, se tenait seul sur la dernière marche Beregond, vêtu de noir et de l'argent de la Garde, et il tenait la porte contre eux. Deux étaient déjà tombés sous son épée, souillant le mausolée de leur sang ; et les autres le maudissaient, le qualifiant de hors-la-loi et de traître à son maître.

« Je vous en prie ! Cessez ce bain de sang inutile ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous en conjure, Seigneur Denethor, laissez-moi m'immoler avec vous ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de voir Faramir périr dans les flammes ! » cria la jeune fille d'une voix perçante et terriblement affligeante.

Au moment où Gandalf et Pippin accouraient, ils entendirent la voix de Denethor, criant de l'intérieur de la maison des morts :

« Vite, vite ! Faites ce que je vous ai ordonné ! Tuez ce renégat ! Ou devrai-je le faire moi-même ? »

La-dessus, la porte que Beregond tenait fermée de sa main gauche fut violemment ouverte, et, derrière lui, dans l'encadrement, se dressa le Seigneur de la Cité, grand et terrible ; ses yeux flamboyaient, et il tenait une grande épée nue.

Mais Gandalf bondit au haut de l'escalier et les hommes s'écartèrent, se couvrant les yeux, car sa venue était comme l'irruption d'une lumière blanche en un sombre, et il venait avec grande colère. Il leva la main et, dans son coup même, l'épée de Denethor jaillit en l'air, échappant à sa prise, et elle alla retomber derrière lui dans les ombres de la maison ; et Denethor recula devant Gandalf, comme un homme confondu.

« Qu'est ceci, mon seigneur ? » dit le magicien. « Les maisons des morts ne sont pas faites pour les vivants. Et pourquoi des hommes se battent-ils dans les Mausolées, alors qu'il y a suffisamment de combat devant la Porte ? Ou notre Ennemi serait-il même venu jusqu'à la Rath Dinen ? »

« Depuis quand le Seigneur de Gondor est-il comptable devant vous ? » s'écria Denethor. « Ou ne puis-je commander mes propres serviteurs ? »

« Vous le pouvez. » dit Gandalf. « Mais d'autres peuvent contester votre volonté, quand elle tourne à la démence et au mal. Où est votre fils, Faramir ? »

Pippin lança un regard empli de pitié à la jeune elfe qui se trouvait au-dehors, fermement retenue par Legolas qui lui murmurait des paroles en elfique quenya.

« Il gît à l'intérieur. » dit Denethor. « Il brûle, il brûle déjà. Ils ont mis le feu dans sa chair. Mais bientôt tous seront brûlés. L'Ouest a failli. Il s'en ira tout entier dans un grand feu, et tout sera fini. Des cendres ! Des cendres et de la fumée emportées par le vent ! »

Alors Gandalf, voyant la folie dont l'autre était saisi, craignit qu'il n'eût déjà accompli quelque action néfaste, et il poussa en avant, suivi de Beregond, de Pippin, de Legolas et de la jeune fille elfe, tandis que Denethor reculait jusqu'à la table à l'intérieur. Mais là ils trouvèrent Faramir, qui délirait toujours dans sa fièvre, étendu sur la table. Du bois était entassé en-dessous et haut tout autour, et tout, jusqu'aux vêtements de Faramir et aux couvertures, était arrosé d'huile, mais jusqu'alors le feu n'avait pas été mis au combustible. Gandalf révéla alors la force cachée en lui, comme la lumière de son pouvoir l'était sous son manteau. Il bondit sur les fagots, et, soulevant légèrement le malade, il sauta de nouveau à bas et l'emporta vers la porte. Mais comme il le faisait, Faramir poussa un gémissement et appela sont père comme dans un rêve. Sous les yeux de Pippin, la jeune elfe se dégagea enfin de l'étreinte de Legolas, qui eut le plus grand mal à garder auprès de lui plus longtemps, et elle s'agenouilla au chevet de Faramir, touchant son front brûlant.

« Mon Seigneur, votre fils est très malade. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en se tournant vers Denethor. « Oh, Faramir…je n'aurais point supporté ta mort. » murmura-t-elle.

Denethor tressaillit comme quelqu'un sortant d'une transe, la flamme s'éteignit dans les yeux, et il pleura.

« Ne m'enlevez pas mon fils ! » dit-il. « Il m'appelle. »

« Il appelle, répondit Gandalf. « Mais vous ne pouvez encore aller à lui. Car il faut chercher la guérison au seuil de la mort, et peut-être ne la trouvera-t-il pas. Alors que votre rôle est d'aller à la bataille de votre Cité, où la mort vous attend peut être. Cela, vous le savez dans votre cœur. »

« Il ne se réveillera plus. » dit Denethor. « La bataille est vaine. Pourquoi désirerions-nous vivre plus longtemps ? Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la mort côte à côte ? »

Sur ces mots, un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres gercées de Faramir, et comme pris dans une folie, tendit la main vers le beau visage de la jeune fille elfe, cherchant à caresser sa joue parfaite.

« Tu es venue…» murmura-t-il.

« Vous n'avez pas autorité, Intendant de Gondor, pour donner l'heure de votre mort. » répliqua Gandalf. « Et seuls les rois païens, sous la domination de la Puissance Ténébreuse, le firent, se tuant dans leur orgueil et leurs désespoir, et assassinant leurs proches pour faciliter leur propre mort. »

Puis, franchissant la porte, il sortit Faramir de la maison des morts et le déposa sur la civière qui avait servi à l'apporter et qui avait été déposée sous le portique. Denethor et la jeune fille le suivirent, et se tinrent tremblants, couvrant du visage Faramir, en proie au délire et à la souffrance. Et pendant un moment, alors que tous étaient silencieux et immobiles, les yeux fixés sur le Seigneur dans sa douleur, il hésita.

« Allons ! » dit Gandalf. « On a besoin de nous. Vous pouvez encore beaucoup. »

« Il reste encore de l'espoir, gardes ! » s'écria la jeune fille, sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Elle le brandit vers le ciel, et commanda alors aux soldats de prendre leurs chevaux et de partir à la bataille pour la sauvegarde du peuple de Gondor. Pippin sursauta par ce cri, scandé en langage Numénorien dans l'air froid. Il vit alors Legolas baisser la tête, et l'elfe s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, sachant qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès de la maison des morts, lui, être immortel. Soudain, alors que Pippin se fit saisir par Gandalf pour remonter sur Gripoil, la jeune fille elfe s'approcha de Legolas pour lui faire ses adieux. Et le cheval de Mithrandir partit à toute allure vers la Porte, où les sons d'une armée en plein combat résonnait à quelques lieues de là.

« Allez-vous déjà quitter Minas Tirith, mon Seigneur ? » demanda la jeune fille. « Alors que mon nom vous est encore inconnu ? »

« Hélas, ma Dame, je n'ai guère d'autre choix. La bataille m'appelle. » dit-il, et sa main caressa celle de la jeune fille. « Comment vous nomme-t-on, en ces lieux ? »

« Mon nom ? Oh…nul ne le sait vraiment... » déclara-t-elle avec un triste sourire.

Elle observa longuement Faramir, sur sa civière, porté par le cheval de Beregond, en partance vers les Maisons de Guérison. Serrant le poing sur le pommeau de son épée, la jeune elfe marcha alors avec lenteur dans les rues de Minas Tirith, encore affligée par le sort de Faramir, son frère d'armes. Legolas appela Arod, et le guida dans les ruelles éclairées de Minas Tirith.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de se dire adieu. » murmura la Rejetée en se tournant vers le prince de la Forêt Noire. « Moi, protectrice de Gondor, vous souhaite toute la fortune possible pour l'issue de ce combat. »

« Je vous remercie, ma Dame. » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Adieu. »

Ces mots furent dits assez subitement, et la dureté de leur signification rendit la jeune fille elfe malheureuse. N'ayant d'autre choix que de laisser cet elfe suivre son chemin seul, vers les Champs du Pelennor, elle posa avec douceur un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Adieu… » murmura Legolas, et il captura ses lèvres en un autre baiser bien plus fervent.

Elle soupira longuement, et l'elfe chevaucha alors sa monture, et partit au triple galop en contrebas, où une armée combattait l'Ennemi avec l'espoir d'en sortir vainqueurs.

« Adieu. » dit-elle, et elle marcha aux côtés du cheval de Beregond.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, ceci est une adaptation à ma longue fic Heavenly Star d'un chapitre original du Retour du Roi, intitulé le Bûcher de Denethor. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé l'interprétation que Peter Jackson avait fait de ce personnage hors du commun, troublé psychologique mais non moins sensible.

* * *

© J.R.R Tolkien, 1955, The Lord of the Rings

© Eilise, 2004, Adieu

* * *


End file.
